


Like the Sun

by deadinderry



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: I don't know, M/M, i just started writing and this just happened, it's at that fine line you know, not like explicit but you know what's happening, sometimes i just write things and i don't know how they happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinderry/pseuds/deadinderry
Summary: It's just the two of them this morning--or afternoon--or whenever it is.





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly do not know how this happened it just did. also no, i don't know why the second part is in present tense when i started it in past. that also just happened.

Izzy Stradlin woke up with his head feeling like it was about to explode, covered in sweat, _sticky _for some goddam reason, and, upon venturing out of bed, a house that only held Steven and him. “Where is everyone?” he asked.

Steven glanced at him. He was cross-legged on the couch, watching TV. “Work, work, grocery shopping I think.”

Axl, Slash, Duff was Izzy’s best guess. All of them but Steven did have steady jobs (Izzy had the next couple days off, which was nice), but if there was one of them who was going to have the foresight to buy groceries, it was probably going to be Duff. Mostly they lived off of takeout, pizza, and McDonald’s runs. Sometimes Duff would bring back a box of pasta and a jar of spaghetti sauce, because even if he was the most responsible that wasn’t like, saying much.

“Time is it?” Izzy asked.

“Like one,” Steven said.

Izzy grunted and checked out the kitchen. He did find instant coffee, which was a plus, so he made that and brought it plus a cigarette over to the couch. “Do you have to go to work today?” Steven asked.

“No,” Izzy said. He felt a little bit like he was talking to a little kid when Steven said things like if ‘do you have to go to work’ or ‘what do you mean rent’ or ‘I have seven dollars but we could split a meal on that.’ It was—he was a good kid. Izzy did like him. He was a little baffling sometimes, in the ‘how the fuck did this kid survive, according to Slash he’s pretty much been on his own on and off since he was like twelve.’ But he didn’t pry, because when you start asking into other people’s personal lives they start asking into your personal lives and he was curious but not that curious.

Steven hummed a little and leaned into him for a second. “Axl’s working a double,” he said. “And he’s mad about it. And Slash I think has a date after he’s done, or something, he was sorta mumbling. And Duff is also going to stop at the liquor store.”

“So what’re you saying?” Izzy said.

“I’m saying it’s just us for a while.”

* * *

Steven Adler is beautiful.

Mostly, when you describe Steven Adler, you describe him as ‘cute’ or ‘puppy-like’ or ‘adorable’ or any other tooth-rotting word like that. But Izzy knows that he’s beautiful, and when he grins—when he shows all of his teeth, when he fucking _beams_, the temperature in the room raises forty degrees. He’s infectious and he can be a pain in the ass if you’re not up for it, because he’s hyperactive and too eager to make everyone like him, but Izzy, who has been fucking him for about a month now, knows he’s beautiful. They’re a weird couple, sometimes, especially if you look at them surface-level, but Izzy thinks that Steven likes that he feels special by the fact that Izzy likes him and Izzy likes that Steven genuinely likes people.

The other guys probably know that something is up. Izzy doesn’t really give a fuck. He doesn’t think that Steven’s thought that far ahead to give a fuck, either. And Axl’s gone for at least six hours, and who knows what the fuck Slash is up to, and Duff walking in on them would probably not be the worst thing in the world.

So when Steven says that it’s just them for a while, Izzy leans forward to set his coffee down, because he knows that Steven’s not exactly the kind of guy to see if the guy he’s about to lunge at is holding something hot before lunging at him. And then Steven just crashes into his side. “You’re kinda gross,” Steven says.

“Fuck off, when’s the last time you showered?”

Steven concedes this and kisses him. And Izzy knows what comes next—Steven will kiss him, and then push back far enough to take him all in, grin at him, and promptly unbutton his pants. Not one for lengthy foreplay, Steven Adler, but Izzy’s fine with it. And that’s what happens. Izzy is still just in underwear, which makes things less complicated. Steven was pretty much fully dressed, but he gets out of his clothes as fast as possible. Steven is the hairiest motherfucker on the planet, just _covered _in hair, and Izzy is pretty smooth. So pretty soon they’re both just in their underwear, Steven on top, kissing a line from right under Izzy’s jaw straight down.

Izzy is, admittedly, still kind of tired, though his dick has definitely woken up before the rest of him, because Steven is just _wriggling _against him, he’s been up for a while and he’s fucking ready, it appears, and it’s taking a lot of attention to pay attention what Steven’s doing and also to not burn either of them with his cigarette. He’s deciding to tap it out, and so he tips his head back and takes one final drag, and—

“Oh my fucking God.”

“Hi, Duff,” Izzy says. Steven pops up. This is bad timing. He was almost there.

“Hi, Duff!”

“We have bedrooms for this.”

“You fucked a girl on the kitchen table last week.”

“I didn’t fuck Steven on the kitchen table last week. Also, it wasn’t at ten in the morning.”

“You said it was one,” Izzy said, frowning at Steven.

Steven shrugs. “I saw a one.”

“Are you dyslexic?”

“What?”

“Use a fucking bed,” Duff says. He lifts up the bags he’s holding. “I have food, by the way, but I will be drinking all of the vodka, and if you touch it, I’ll be eating all of the food, too. God damn it. Don’t break up and ruin the band.”

He leaves. Steven glances at Izzy.

“I’m okay with making him mad and staying here,” Izzy says. And Steven beams, and his heart fucking melts.


End file.
